Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
There are many instances where determining an accurate weight of a horse is desirable, if not essential for proper medication, feeding, training and health monitoring requirements. Equine scales for weighing horses are available. Equine scales are large pieces of machinery which are typically expensive and unaccessible. For example, in many situations veterinary care must be administered in the field as opposed to a clinical setting. While the veterinarian may have an equine scale at her place of business, such scale may not be accessible when the veterinarian is working in the field.
For these reasons, methods have been developed for estimating the weight of the horse. One such method has been visual weight estimation, based only upon observation of the horse. This method has proven to be the least reliable and typically results in substantial estimation errors. Usually, such estimation errors result in a significant under estimation of weight.
Another method utilizes the girth measurement of a horse to estimate a weight. The practical application of this method involves the use of a girth weight tape which is stretched around the heart girth of a horse. Printed on the girth weight tape are weight estimates corresponding to the girth measurement. Where the tape overlaps after being wrapped around the girth, the indicated weight is read from the tape. The girth measurement calculation method is more accurate than the visual estimation method in predicting a horse""s weight.
Yet another method utilizes both girth and length measurements of a horse to estimate a weight. The girth and length measurement method is more accurate than either the visual estimation method or the girth measurement calculation method. Although the girth and length measurement method is more accurate than either the visual weight estimation or the girth measurement method, substantial estimation errors are still made.
In light of the foregoing, the need exists for a more accurate weight estimation method which can be utilized in the care and management of horses thereby resulting in advanced equine health and nutrition, better training results and improved overall health monitoring. It is to such an improved method of estimating the weight of a horse that the present invention is directed.
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for estimating the weight of horses. It is envisioned that the present invention will be utilized in the care and management of horses thereby resulting in advanced equine health and nutrition, better training results, and improved overall health monitoring.
Broadly, to estimate the weight of a horse, a girth, a length, and a height of the horse is measured. The measurement can be taken with commercially available measurement tapes, for example. The weight of the horse is then estimated based on the girth, the length and the height of the horse.
Utilizing the present invention, a more accurate estimate of the horse""s weight has been made. For example, in one embodiment, weight estimates produced in accordance with the present invention produced an adjusted R2 of 0.097559 compared to an adjusted R2 of 0.095349 for the next most accurate prior art model, i.e., the girth and length measurement method discussed above. By using the present invention, the general health and welfare of horses can be improved significantly by eliminating under dosing or over dosing of medication, preventing improper nutritional decisions and enhancing training regimens while improving the overall health monitoring of horses.
In one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for estimating the weight of a horse is provided. The apparatus includes an input unit, a storage unit, a computer unit, and an output unit. The input unit is adapted to receive a measured height, a measured girth, and a measured length of the horse. The storage unit stores weight estimation logic adapted to estimate the weight of the horse based on the measured height, the measured girth and the measured length of the horse. The computer unit receives the measured height, the measured girth and the measured length of the horse and executes the weight estimation logic to estimate the weight of the horse. The output unit outputs a signal indicative of the weight of the horse in a format perceivable by an individual.
The apparatus can be in the form of a handheld calculator, a desk top computer, or a laptop computer, for example.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a software program capable of running on a computer for estimating the weight of a horse is provided. The software program can be stored on a storage unit, such as a hard disk, a CDROM, a memory or the like. The software program is provided with input logic, weight estimation logic, and output logic. The interface logic is adapted to receive a measured height, a measured girth, and a measured length of the horse. The weight estimation logic estimates the weight of the horse based on the measured height, the measured girth and the measured length of the horse. The output logic generates an estimated weight indicative of the weight of the horse. In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, the input logic and the output logic are implemented as a computer screen populated with appropriate fields to permit the measured height, the measured girth, the measured length, and the estimated weight to be entered and displayed.
Thus, it will be understood by those skilled in the art that the present invention provides more accurate weight estimates than methods currently available so that more accurate medication dosages, feed and nutrition considerations, training and racing performance and health monitoring requirements can be provided.